Meet My Brother
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: Post-RotF. Now adding more chapters. Sunstreaker is here, and...well, they are faced with one of their greatest fears -the same that frightens all Autobots-...Medical Exams.
1. Sunstreaker's Arrival

This is my fanfic. on when Sunstreaker comes to earth. I was sad that he wasn't in the movie…but yet Sides' was! Oh…there are a couple of things you need to know:  
1. Sideswipe is a red Lamborgini in this fanfic.  
2. Jazz is alive.  
3. Arcee is just a pink motorcycle.  
And I think that is about it…so…READ ON!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Transformers…sadly…

* * *

Sigh. He sat on one of the hills that dotted the small island base. His royal blue optics focused on the fiery sky. The sun was setting. He let more air out of his vents. After the events of the Fallen, everything had died down, but Sideswipe felt his spark sadden.

He wasn't here. His brother wasn't here with him. Yeah they had been apart for this long, but now he was feeling lonely. He let more air out and took in some air. The red mech continued to stare at the sun. His spark saddens even more.

_Sunny…_

* * *

Sam watched the red mech, who sat on the hill watching the sunset, from the base. Ironhide walked up to the small human adult.

Sam looked up and asked, "What's up with Sideswipe?"

Ironhide replied, "Kid's probably lonely."

"Why?" Sam asked with a cock of his eyebrow.

"Well, his…"

"Optimus, you might want to come and check this out!" came Lennox voice from the stands lined with computers. Both Ironhide and Sam turned to see what had happened.

"What's up?" came Sideswipe's voice from behind the human and black mech. All three walked over and met Lennox and Epps. Ratchet and Optimus walked into the base a second later.

"What is it Captain Lennox?" Optimus asked the Captain.

"Look…" Lennox pointed to the large screen. It showed a falling meteor. A closer looked would have shown metal. Lennox turned to Optimus. "Do you know who he/she is?" Optimus shook his head. Lennox turned back to the screen.

"Great…" he grumbled.

"Do you know where he is heading?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah. Las Vegas, Nevada."

"Well, Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!"

"We rollin'" Jazz added. Bumblebee transformed and pulled up to Sam. Sam nodded and got into the yellow Camero. Mikaela came running into the hanger and hopped into Bumblebee as well.

* * *

The meteor made contact with the sandy earth and continued to slide across the landscape. In its wake, glass formed from the intense heat. The big balled mass finally came to a halt. It didn't move for a second; then gears began to click and turn. Metal shifted, and bolts popped. Metallic limbs formed, and a head appeared. Growls and whirls came from the robot. It then began to shake the sand off and dust itself off. It looked left; then right. Its sky blue optics scanned the area. It took a couple of steps and found a lone dark highway, stretching endlessly either way. It then decided to head down the highway. After walking down the road for a while, it found a building next to the road. The lit board on top of the building read 'Mac's Mechanic Shop'. It stepped around the building and squatted down to get a look inside. A couple of humans were inside talking. Then an engine was heard from the front of the building. A yellow Lamborgini then pulled into the building. The humans continued to talk, but the robot formed what looked to be a smile. It scanned the car and transformed. It flicked the headlight on, and, with a roar of the engine, jet off into the darkness. He was heading to a brightly lit city in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Two stray F-22 Raptors were flying near Las Vegas, Nevada. Now, to a regular person, they were just a pair of jets. To anyone or anybot that really knew the truth, they were robots in disguise. They were flying over a lone road, when they found a cliff near the road. They flew towards it and transformed. The dark blue jet then opened a comm.-link.

//_Thundercracker to Starscream. Come in Starscream._//

//_Starscream to Thundercracker. What is it?_//

//_We made it to Earth. Now what?_//

//_Come to these coordinates immediately. Destroy any Autobots you come into contact. Understand?_//

//_Crystal._// Thundercracker replied with a hint of sarcasm. Then they ended the comm.-link. Thundercracker smirked.

"Well…" asked the other jet, who was a dark purple.

"Oh, same ole 'Screamer, Skywarp."

"Of course" Skywarp replied.

Both leaned against the rock wall. They were smirking. Starscream would yell at them later, but they didn't care. They weren't in a rush to get back.

* * *

After a few hours of traveling, the Autobots and two human friends had made it. Lennox and Epps had stayed behind. Optimus and Ironhide reassured that they did not need any NEST team members, so none came with them. Once they touched down, they then began out. It had taken a couple more hours to get to the city from the restricted airport. The Autobots were heading out to Las Vegas. The convoy of cars consisted of Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Arcee—just the pink motorcycle--. They traveled down the highway, towards the city. Unknowing that they were been tracked by two Seeker jets.

* * *

The yellow Lamborgini drove through the city, while projecting a hologram of a human. It began to download information about where he was and about the humans.

_Ugg…filthy creatures… _it thought. Then it detected spark signatures. _Hmm…_

It turned around in a parking lot and drove out back onto the busy road. It then shot down the road to find out who the signatures belonged to.

* * *

The two jets continued to scan the area, but one picked up a large group of spark signals.

"Hmm…guess the Autobrats picked us up…" said Thundercracker.

"Hmmp…guess we should welcome them…" Both transformed and jetted off towards the Autobots.

* * *

The convoy was surprised when two jets began to fire at them. Instantly all seven Autobots transformed. Bumblebee let Mikaela and Sam out before he transformed. They ran off and hid behind a boulder watching the brawl. Everyone fired back at their two attackers.

The two jets transformed, landed, and were charged at by Bumblebee and Arcee. But they were just swatted like little bugs.

Jazz snuck up and jumped onto Thundercracker's back. He then began ripping wires and part of one of his wings off. But, unfortunately, he was soon thrown off.

Skywarp was warping around the battleground and firing. He managed to hit Optimus in the arm, and Ironhide in the chest.

Sideswipe was busy trying to get a lock on Skywarp, so he didn't see Thundercracker sneak up on him.

He was almost about to pounce Sideswipe, when someone yelled, "Sides', behind you!" Time seemed to slow down. The red warrior turned just in time to see the blue jet lunged for him, and then a yellow blur rammed into the Seeker. Time started up, and the two shapes went flying. Everyone turned to see the brawl between the Seeker and the yellow plated 'bot. During this, Starscream's voice yelled through Thundercracker's and Skywarp's comm.-link.

//WHERE ARE YOU TWO SLAGGIN' PIECES OF SCRAP METAL?!?!//

//We are busy 'Screamer!// Skywarp responded, while fending off the other Autobots.

//Yeah –grunt- 'Screamer –ugg-// Thundercracker managed to get through.

//I DON'T CARE. HEAD TO BASE NOW!!!//

//Fine!// both Seekers responded. They then ended the comm.-link. The blue Seeker threw the yellow 'bot off and transformed. Skywarp did the same. Both then flew off at super sonic speeds. Everyone then turned their attention to the bot.

"Who's that?" Sam asked, as both he and his girlfriend walked over.

"Sun…ny…" Sideswipe muttered, optics wide. The bot turned and faced them. The paint was scratched, but he looked fine.

"Her bro." the bot responded, while managing a grin. Sideswipe rushed forward and hugged the bot.

"Sunny! You made it!" Sideswipe cried out. 'Sunny' hugged back.

"Yeah you pit spawn-slagger. Now, let go! You're hurting my arm." Sideswipe let go. Then the rest of the bots joined them. "Optimus sir!" Sunny said and saluted.

Optimus nodded and replied, "Good to see you made it, Sunstreaker." Sunstreaker smiled and put his arm down. Then Sunstreaker turned to Ratchet and smiled.

"Ratchet."

"Sunstreaker…" Ratchet growled. Bumblebee had placed Sam and Mikalae onto his shoulders.

"Sunstreaker?" Same questioned. Sunstreaker looked at him.

"Yep squishy, that's my name. And good to see you Bumblebee." Both humans flinched at the term. Bumblebee smiled. Sunstreaker turned to Ironhide and said, "'Hide."

"Hey kid…good ta see ya…" Ironhide replied with a smirk. Next he faced the pink femme.

"Arcee…"

"Sunny…" she replied him coolly.

"Yo Jazz!" he said with a smirk.

"Good ta see ya 'Streaker" Jazz replied with own smirk. Sunstreaker smiled; then flinched as a spark popped from his arm. Ratchet walked up and gently took his arm to see the damage. He began working on it as they talked.

"Was anyone else with you?" asked Optimus. Sunstreaker replied with a shook of his head.

"Nope. Back on the ship, Prowl was on deck when he told me, Bluestreak, and Blaster to check out something below deck. The explosion caught us off guard. Got flung form the ship. While out in space, I received your message and followed it here-OW!" Ratchet finished and backed a couple of paces.

"There you go…" Sunstreaker flexed his digits and moved his arm around.

"Good as new. Just need a new paint job." Sideswipe chuckled, walked up, and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Come on bro. I know a good place." Sunstreaker nodded, and the twins transformed and drove off to Las Vegas. Everyone watched them as they left.

"Great, the 'Twin Terrors' have finally joined back together…" muttered Ratchet. Everyone chuckled.

* * *

They were both sitting on the hill. It had been a day since the yellow Lamborgini had arrived. Sideswipe was leaning on his brother, head placed on Sunstreaker's shoulder, and arm wrapped around his brother's side. Sunstreaker had an arm draped on Sideswipe's shoulders.

"Miss ya bro." Sideswipe muttered as both of them watched the sunset.

There was a pause, and Sunstreaker replied, "Miss ya too." Sideswipe sat up and looked at his brother. Sunstreaker turned his head. The red warrior then shifted his gaze to the sun, as did his brother.

"How long was it? Being apart?" Sideswipe asked. Sunstreaker shrugged.

"Too long." Now Sunstreaker looked at his brother. "I was wondering, back on the ship, when I ever was going to see you again or if I was ever going to?" Sideswipe stared at the sun.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too. I mean one twin just isn't enough. You need both." Sunstreaker looked at the sun.

"Yeah…" Sideswipe then draped his arm across Sunstreaker's shoulder; the yellow warrior mimicked it. Now they sat shoulder-to-shoulder.

"Good to have you back…" the red Lamborgini said.

"Good to be back…" the yellow one replied. They leaned their head together, the sides were touching. Soon the last rays of light vanished from the horizon, and then the twins were left in the dark. But now they were there together.

* * *

Aww…finally the twins are together! Darn you Bay…why did you leave one twin out?! WHY?!  
Anyway…this is not to be taken as a slash…if you want it could be…but it was not planned as a slash pairing! I just love the twins!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	2. Pranks

Well…people liked the first chapter were the Twins rejoined…so I decided to do another chapter where the human allies learn the meaning of the Twins nickname, 'Twin Terrors'. But Sam learned another lesson today…the lesson of point-and-blame.  
Also…check the first chapter for the exceptions from the movie…like Jazz and Sideswipe…yada yada yada…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…I wish I did though…

* * *

VROOM. Bumblebee pulled up to the open hanger and stopped to let his two charges out. Sam stepped out of the driver's side, and Mikaela stepped out of the shotgun's side. Wheelie tumbled out of the car after her. Once they were far enough away, Bumblebee transformed back to his bi-pedal mode. He 'stretched' and let air out like a human sigh. Sam chuckled and looked into the hanger. He spotted, on the far wall, the two Lamborghini brothers leaning against the wall talking to each other. The Lamborghini twins have been here for nearly a week.

Sam smirked and yelled, "Hey Sides'! Hey Sunny!" Bumblebee winced when his charge yelled 'Sunny', because the Scout knew that the yellow Frontliner HATED that nickname.

"Hey Sam, Bee, and 'Kaela!" Sideswipe replied, smiling. Sunstreaker, on the other hand, grumbled.

"Fleshling…" the yellow twin muttered.

"Hey, what about me?!" the small, ex-Decpticon cried out. Sideswipe waved his hand away.

"You're not important enough small byte…"

Wheelie pouted, crossed his servos, and muttered, "Stupid, glitch-head, stuck-up, pain in the aft, Auto-" In a flash, before the small blue drone could finish, Sideswipe was looming over him.

"Want to finish that, you little piece of scrap metal?" he hissed dangerously. Wheelie, along with Sam unintentionally, gulped. The small bot zipped over and hid behind Mikaela's leg. He was shaking as he looked around her leg to see if the red Frontliner was going to do anything to him. Sideswipe smirked at the small bot and straightened back up. Sunstreaker walked over and rolled his optics.

"Sides'…" Sunstreaker muttered. There was a pause; then two new, arguing voices filled the hanger. Soon, the two other twins came tumbling in from the side opening. Fists, kicks, and insults were flying. The others, who were already there, watched the small brawl.

"Yo stupid glitch-head!" called out the green bot as he dodged a punch and landed a punch on his brother's shoulder.

"Yo tha stupid glitch-head! Yo slagger!" the other, red-orange bot yelled out, while kicking his twin in the side.

Everyone let out a sigh, and it was Sideswipe who walked over, picked up the two Chevy twins, and smashed them together.

"Shut up you two fraggers!" Sideswipe yelled really loudly into their audio receptors. He dropped them, turned, and began to walk away.

The twins grumbled, and Skids said, "Stupid son-of-a-glitch…" Sideswipe whirled around, bringing his wrist blade out, and pointing it dangerously at the twins.

"Any more you want to add to that?" he hissed dangerously. The twins gulped and quickly shook their heads. "Good…" The blades retracted back in. The red Frontliner turned and walked away. The Chevy twins looked at each other and sighed. When Sideswipe reached over to where his brother, who wore a disappointing scowl, and friends were, the younger twins were already walking over.

Once the twins spotted Sam, Mudflap asked, "Hey, where Chia-head?"

It took Sam a couple of seconds of thinking of what the red-orange twin was talking about, and then replied, "Back at school. He decided against coming…," then he added under his breath, "I wonder why."

Mudflap shrugged and said, "Wuss…" Now everyone, beside the red-orange Chevy Trax, rolled their eyes or optics.

Now Sunstreaker had something to say in the matter, "Why don't you two small bots run along and go play while the big bots have something to talk about." The Chevy twins growled, turned, and waved their hands away.

"Whateva, Sunshine" Skids said. Sunstreaker growled, and it was Sideswipe who held him back from pouncing the two younger twins.

"Don't. Save it for 'him'…" Sideswipe hissed, which was loud enough for the others to hear.

"Who's 'him'?" Mikaela asked. Bumblebee, who has known the twins for several millennia now, knew who 'him' was. The two Lambo. twins turned and faced them with a smile.

"Hey 'Kaela, do you know why they call us the 'Twin Terrors' around here?" Sideswipe asked. Mikaela shook her head.

"Well, I thought it was because how you fought Decpticons…"

Sunstreaker nodded and replied her now, "Well, that also, but really, it is because of our pranks…" Sam's eyes went wide.

"Pranks?" he asked. The twins nodded.

"And we are planning a prank for Ratchet the Hatchet. A 'We're Back!' prank," Sunstreaker continued, now smirking, "want to help?" Sam looked up at Bumblebee, who was now shaking his head at him, and smiled.

"Sure!"

* * *

Sam stood in the large doorway of the make-shift Med Bay, watching the outside and constantly looking over his shoulder to the inside. He was a little anxious, because he knew of Ratchet's anger and really didn't want that anger directed at him. He gulped and remembered what happen last time Ironhide came back with dents all over his armor. Ratchet was NOT a happy Autobot. He looked back over his shoulder and back forward. When he did look over his shoulder, he saw the two forms of the Lambo. Twins putting industrial glue on Ratchet's tools and sticking them to the ceiling. He turned his head back towards the Twins.

"What are you two planning to do anyway?" Sam asked, staring at them.

They replied, "Oh, glue Hatchet's tools to the ceiling…a couple of other things…"

Sam turned his head back around and grumbled, "Why me…" The Twins, once they finished up putting the tools on the ceiling, un-subspaced several dozen cans of silly string. They opened a couple of draws and began tapping and rigging the cans to spray when the drawer was re-opened. They stood back and looked at their handy work. They began to ponder what else they could do.

Sideswipe yelled over his shoulder to the young human watcher and asked, "What else, Sam?"

Sam, who was facing outside now, yelled back, "I don't know, but whatever it is, hurry it up."

"Hatchet ain't going to be back in till…" Sunstreaker began but paused. His optics went big. Sideswipe looked at his brother and knew what that meant.

They turned and said to Sam, "Run!" Sam looked at them, then gasped and crouched down as the two twins ran and stepped over him. They transformed and zoomed off. Sam stood back up and wondered for a second what scared them off, but heard Ratchet's voice from down the hall. His eyes went wide, and he ran down the hall, yelling, "Wait For Me!!!"

* * *

Sam made it to the Autobot Rec. Room hanger, panting and doubled over trying to catch his breath. The Autobots—Bumble, Jazz, Jolt, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker—and human—Mikaela—who were in there looked at him as he arrived.

The young human boy's girlfriend cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Sam, what's wrong?" Sam straighten back up and glared at the Twins.

He pointed his finger at them and hissed, "You two. Why did you leave me? Hatch-I mean Ratchet nearly caught me…" Mikaela gasped and whirled around and glared at the Twins too. Twins looked sheepish and grinned.

"Sorry 'bout that Sam" Sideswipe 'apologized' and bowed his head. Sunstreaker bowed his head too. Both were smiling. There was a pause of silence between everyone. Then that silence was broken.

A roar that could scare even Grimlock shook the base. Both humans were knocked to the ground, and Jazz and Jolt, who were standing up, braced themselves against the wall. Bumblebee was holding on the large metal couch made for the Autobots. The Twins snapped their heads up, and a worried expression flashed across their faceplates. Then another roar/yell sounded through the base, and the meaning behind clear.

The Twins gulped and was about to transform, but Ratchet's yellow-green body appeared in the doorway. Multi-colored silly string decked and adorned his body. He was gripping his 'Wrench of Doom', which had parts of the ceiling still stuck to it, and a face plate morphed in anger that could probably scare even Megatron himself.

"Ttwwiinnss…" he hissed dangerously. The Twins gulped, looked at each other, and then back at Ratchet.

"Ok, we know you think it was us…" Sideswipe began, holding his hands up in an 'I'm innocent' manner.

"But I wasn't entirely us, per-say…" Sunstreaker continued. A low growl emitted from Ratchet's vocalizer. Sam managed to look away from the utterly pissed Ratchet to the Twins. His eyebrow rose.

_What are they talking about…_ he thought.

Sideswipe nodded and began to formulate how they would get out of this mess. Soon, the plan came to him.

"Yeah…" there was a pause in Sideswipe's voice, then he pointed and yelled, "SAM HELPED US!!"

"Yeah, Wait…-WHAT! SIDESWIPE!" Same began, in shock now. The twins then transformed and roared out there in amazing speeds. They speed in between Ratchet's pedes. Ratchet looked behind him and watched them leave. He then turned back and glared at the young boy.

"Ok, Ratchet I know what you're thinking, but the Twins forced me to do it…I swear…" Sam pleaded. Ratchet did buy it. He stepped forward and grabbed the human. Bumblebee jumped up and let out a small 'epp'. Even Jolt and Jazz took a step forward. The young human stared into Ratchet's optics. He forced a small smile. "Ratchet…what are you going to do with me…"

Ratchet smirked, "Oh, I don't know. Make you clean my Med Bay up. Spend several hours cleaning my tools, which you are going to get down. Anything else I can think of." Sam gulped. Ratchet turned and walked out with the human boy in his hand.

Mikaela turned and stared up at the yellow Scout and asked, "Should we tell Optimus about this?" Bumblebee just stared at the space the CMO once occupied. It was Jazz who replied. He walked over and picked Mikaela up.

"Yeah lil' lady, let's go tell Optimus." Then Jazz walked out with Mikaela. It was just Jolt and Bumblebee left. So, the blue bot walked over and patted the yellow Scout on the back.

"You should have told Sam before-hand, Bee" Jolt said the young bot. Bee slowly nodded and dropped his head down. Jolt let air out of the vents and shook his head. He felt sorry for the Scout and the Scout's young charge, who learn the hard way about the Twins nickname.

* * *

Ok, so that is how Sam found out the background name of the Twins.  
Ok, this isn't going to be a regularly updated story…mostly just one-shots about random things about the Twins.  
If you have an ideas for anything else relating to the Twins, let me know. Great Ideas are always welcomed!

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	3. Past

Here is another chapter of **Meet My Brother**!!! This is the chapter where you get a bit of insight of the Twin's life back before the war…  
Also…read the first chapter for the exceptions…in here I do say that they had jobs and was in the circuit…this is my own AU…I can do that!  
Also…I decided to use Maggie here since she just disappeared in the first movie…and she just seem to pop up with I was thinking about this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…some other lucky son-of-a-gun does…

* * *

"He lunges to the side and then…BAM! The great Sideswipe takes his opponent out in one quick swipe of his fist!"

Fake cheering can afterwards of the speaking voice. Maggie continued closer to one of the indoor training hangers and stopped before she reached to the large doorway. She listened closer to what more the bot inside was saying.

"He is now the gladiatorial champion of Kaon! Hurray!" again came the Autobot's voice, and more cheering. The dirty blonde female then decided to walk into the doorway and have a peek at what was going on.

Once she stepped into the doorway and spotted the red plated bot, who was standing triumph over a practice dummy, she said to the bot, "Sideswipe, what's goin' on?" The red Lamborghini stopped his cheering, spotted the human in the doorway, and then kicked the dummy to the side. A sheepish look took hold of his face plates.

"Oh nothing…Maggie, just practicing" he responded, a pause between 'nothing' and 'Maggie'. The human had recently joined up with NEST, since she had found out two years prior about the Transformers, and so he couldn't exactly remember her name right off the bat, but he was getting use to it. The said human crossed her arms over her chest and just stared at him with a questioning look.

"What were you goin' on 'bout? What's 'Kaon'?" she asked him. The red Frontliner let air out of his vents and figured that he was not going to left alone now. Since the human wanted to know about him, he guessed it couldn't hurt to tell her. That, and the fact that he had nothing else to do currently.

He motioned with his digits and said, "Come in if ya want to know…" Maggie paused, then nodded and walked in. Sideswipe had already turned and was walking to the far end wall. He stopped, turned around, and sat down up against the wall. Maggie finally made her way over and stepped into the palm that Sideswipe had held down for her. He brought her up and placed her carefully on his knee plating. "So, what do ya want to know?"

She paused, her lips scrunched to the side, and replied, "Well, about what were you talking about earlier? And, maybe, about what you did before the war." There was a pause, and Maggie stared at the red armor bot. Sideswipe was looking forward but not at her.

Then his reply was, "Me…well I was a part-time merchant for the most part, and Sunny was artist. That was in till me and Sunny joined the gladiatorial circuit in Kaon. We were both excellent fighters, which attracted both Megatron's and the Autobot's attentions."

**::BeginFlashblack::**

Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stepped out of the open arena into the corridors of the gladiatorial coliseum. Sideswipe was laughing, and he then slung an arm around Sunstreaker's shoulder.

"That was great, wouldn't you agree Sunny?" he asked his twin brother. Sunstreaker growled and shrugged off the arm. Then the yellow plated bot stepped forwards and turned around to face his twin.

"Yeah, great…except the fact that my pain is just RUINED!" Sunstreaker yelled at his brother. Sideswipe stared back and just shrugged.

"You get it re-done _Sunshine_ when we get our credits."

Sunstreaker growled at his brother, turned, and stormed away from Sideswipe. The red plated bot shrugged and followed soon after him. A voice soon stopped the red warrior in the dark corridor.

"Pssst, you, warrior" came a raspy voice from another corridor. Sideswipe stopped and turned his head to look down the connecting corridor.

"Yeah…" he replied, optic ridge raised. Then the mech stepped into the same hallway as Sideswipe. The bot had silver grey plating and stood a good several feet taller than Sideswipe himself. The red plated looked up and met the other's optics.

Then the silver mech spoke, "You fought well. You and your partner." Sideswipe felt a small shutter run through his frame from the mech's voice.

"Thank…you. And you are?" Sideswipe managed to say.

The silver mech looked away and replied, "I'm Megatron." Sideswipe then pondered the name. It sounded familiar.

_Megatron?…Megatron?…OH! That Megatron…_

"Greeting Lord High Protector Megatron" Sideswipe replied the silver mech. But Megatron just held his hand up.

"Please, call me Megatron. And you are?" Megatron asked.

Sideswipe smirked, thumbed a finger at his chest, and replied, "I'm Sideswipe, and my partner is my brother Sunstreaker." Now, Megatron smirked.

"Ah, you two were excellent fighters, Sideswipe," the silver mech and then gestured farther down the hallway, "walk with me, and I could tell you a deal that could end all deals for you and your brother." Sideswipe looked the mech and thought about.

Sideswipe smirked, and replied, "Sure thing Megatron."

_Later on…_

Sunstreaker was laying on his berth in his and his brothers shared room in the gladiators apartments. They stayed here, for it didn't cost a credit to live here, as long as they kept winning.

The room itself was small, a berth on the left wall and a berth on the right wall, which was the yellow twin's berth. A table was on the far wall, in between the two berths. On the wall with the door was a small closet.

_Where is Sideswipe…_ Sunstreaker thought to himself _…he should have been back by now…maybe I should go look for that slagger…_

So, the yellow warrior got up from his berth and walked over to the door. He was about to open it, when it already opened up, revealing a smiling Sideswipe. Sunstreaker was about to scold his twin about being late, but Sideswipe had already began.

"Sunny guess what, we will never have to worry about credits or Energon or housing ever again!" he yelled in a joyous voice. Then the red twin jumped forward and grabbed his brother's servos together. He dragged Sunstreaker back into the room and began to bounce up and down. Sunstreaker was becoming more and more agitated.

"What do you mean you slagger? And where were you?" the yellow twin asked, while jerking his servos out of Sideswipe's.

Sideswipe stopped bouncing, but still smiled, and replied, "I ran into this mech, I mean, I ran into Megatron, and he asked if you and me would become his bodyguards. He was so impressed by our fighting skills that he asked us! Can you believe it?!" It took Sunstreaker a couple of kilks to absorb the statement.

Then Sunstreaker replied, "Megatron, Lord High Protector Megatron, ask you if we could be his bodyguards?" Disbelief lined his statement, but Sideswipe still nodded.

"Yep, he stays to get back with him in a few joors for our answer. So?" Sunstreaker stared at his twin, then sat down on his berth. Many thoughts ran through his processor. Megatron, Lord High Protector Megatron, wanted them to be his bodyguards… This thought continued, till Sideswipe broke in. "Well…Sunny, what's your answer?"

**::EndFlashback::**

"Well, what was his answer?" the blonde human female asked. Sideswipe looked down and smirked.

"Well, he agreed, but both he and I found out the reason why the 'Lord High Protector' need protection" the red Frontliner replied Maggie.

She looked down and muttered, "Oh…" Maggie, of course, had been briefed on the Transformers history, and why they had could to Earth. She, like the other humans, had found out that Megatron, at one time, had been the Lord High Protector of Cybertron and had been good. But then the Fallen and everything else came, and Megatron had been corrupted. Then the rest was what everyone knew already.

"Heh heh, don't worry…that is old news now" Sideswipe said, and Maggie looked up. The red plated bot was smirking. She smirked too and chuckled.

"Sides', what are you doin' in here?" came a voice, and both Sideswipe and Maggie looked towards the entrance to see Sideswipe's twin staying there, servos on his hips.

Sideswipe chuckled and replied, "Just telling Maggie here about some of our past…" Maggie nodded.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics and replied, "Why you telling her old news…"

"I wanted to know what was your past like…" Maggie replied the yellow Lamborghini. Sunstreaker waved his hand and shook his head.

"Not exactly interesting…" Sunstreaker muttered, and now Maggie shook her head this time. Then the blonde got up and stretched her legs.

She looked up at Sideswipe and said, "Hey Sides', I'm goin' go. See ya later!" The red Lamborghini nodded and picked her up and placed her on the ground. She began her ways towards Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe stood up as well. By the time Sideswipe walked over to his brother, Maggie had made it too and was walking out and away. Both Lamborghinis watched the young human walked away and out of hearing distances.

Then the red Frontline slung his arm around his brother's neck and said, "We are still the best fighters in Kaon, right Sunny?"

Sunstreaker nodded and replied, "Right Sides'." Then the two of them walked back to the main hanger and back to their friends and allies.

* * *

So, that is their life…or just part of it from before the war.  
Remember…this isn't a regularly updated story…just random things that pop into my head!  
If you have any ideas about the Twins…let me know! the next chapter…(whenever I get to type it)…will mostly likely be about pranks…but there is a twist! MWHAHAHAHA!!  
Any who…

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	4. A Prank on a Brother

I am here once again to present another chapter for **Meet My Brother**!  
Wow…to think this all started out when I thought about how Sunstreaker would arrive to Earth…and I am still getting ideas about the Twins Terrors!  
Also…read the first chapter for the exceptions!  
WARNING…this will have some things in here that will make you…well, Sides' isn't going to be very 'brotherly'(no,itisnotprevertedpeople!itiswhathedoestoSunny!)…just so you know…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Transformers…some lucky son-a-gun does…oh, how I wish to be them…

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. The little chime alerted his systems that it was time to reboot. Slowly, his internal systems whirled and grinded up to life, and his CPU came online, as well as, his optics. His sky blue optics took in the sight of the same ole ceiling in his and his brother's room. Nothing different. But why then, did the yellow warrior feel like something was wrong.

It wasn't in till Sunstreaker had tried to sit up and quickly realized what was wrong.

He was stuck to his berth.

A growl formed in the yellow Lamborghini's vocalizer, and he gritted his dental plates together in agitation.

"Sideswipe" he growled, and he soon sent a stab of anger through his and his twin's connection. What happened next seemed to surprise the yellow mech. The other end, Sideswipe's end, didn't response.

_Odd…_

So, he then sent another stab, but received nothing in return.

//_Sideswipe_// he sent through their bond. The yellow-plated bot began to worry when no one responded to him. His optics shifted to the side of the room, Sideswipe's side. It seemed normal; nothing had been moved or changed.

_But why isn't Sides' responding?_

It was then that Sunstreaker decided to contact Jazz to help him get unstuck and figure out what was wrong with Sideswipe.

_A Little Later On…_

The door hissed opened, but Sunstreaker couldn't see exactly who it was, just guessed it was the mech he had contacted. Then Jazz's silver frame entered his area of vision. A smirk had spread across the TIC'S face plate.

"Well…what happen ta ya, 'Streaker?"

Sunstreaker let out a growl of annoyance, anger, and frustration.

"Sideswipe, that's what happen. The slagger glued me to the berth." The yellow-plated bot soon began to struggle to move and get up. But what Sunstreaker didn't see was the confused look that taken a hold of Jazz's faceplates. "When I get my servos on him…" Then Jazz interrupted Sunstreaker's rant.

"Ummm, Sunstreaker, who's 'Sideswipe'?" The yellow Lamborghini's optics widen, and he glanced over at the Solstice.

"Jazz, you know who Sideswipe is. He's my twin" Sunstreaker replied, confusion welling up in his voice. Jazz then shook his helm as a 'no'.

"I'm sorry Sunstreaker, but I don't. I don't even think that ever was a 'Sideswipe', but what I do know is that you need to be unglued from this berth," the silver mech stated and then added in a hushed tone, "…however that happened." The TIC then un-subspaced a can of what probably was a solvent to get the Frontliner unstuck, but that wasn't what Sunstreaker was thinking about.

_Sideswipe…not real…impossible…but then again, I can't feel him…NO! He is real. I remember him…_

"Done" Jazz called out, snapping Sunstreaker out of his thoughts. The silver saboteur then back away to let the yellow warrior move around and finally sit up. The yellow-plated bot began to stretch out his limbs and rolled his joints and shoulders. After doing that, Sunstreaker just sat there, and then Jazz walked around to the front of the berth. Then the saboteur turned to head out of the room, but the Frontliner's voice stopped him.

"Sideswipe is real…I remember him…"

The silver mech let air out of his vents and turned around to yellow mech, who had his helm bowed.

"Sunstreaker, I'm tellin' ya…" began Jazz. The yellow bot jerked his helm up, and his royal blue optics pierced through the saboteur.

"And I'm telling you, he is!" Then Sunstreaker looked away, not wanting to looked at the other mech.

Jazz reach out a servo and began, "'Streaker, he's…"

"DON'T! He's real! He's my twin, so I DO know he's real!" he growled, then looked away.

"'Streaker, you need to realize that he isn't real" Jazz stated to the other bot in a serious tone. Sunstreaker whipped his helm forward and glared at Jazz. But there was something else. Optics fluids were pooling at the corners of the yellow bot optics. Jazz took a step closer, but Sunstreaker had already jumped before the saboteur could reach him.

"He is real and nothing you can say can prove it differently!" yelled the yellow Frontliner. Then the fluids began to stream down his faceplates. Then the yellow mech ran pass the silver mech and towards his door. He pressed the button, and the door hissed open. While gasping, the yellow warrior's optics widened to see who was standing on the other side of the doorway.

It was a grinning Sideswipe.

"Side…swipe…" Sunstreaker muttered in astonishment, and he then reached out toward Sideswipe. Then, in a flash, the yellow Lamborghini's fist met Sideswipe's faceplate. It sent the red Lamborghini back and slamming into the opposite wall. The yellow warrior lowered his servo, stepped out into the hallway, turned, and then walked down the hall. Sideswipe shook his helm in an attempt to clear the daze, and glanced down the hallway where his twin had walked down.

A growl came forth, and he muttered, "Stupid fragger can't take a joke…" Jazz then emerged from the Twin's room and stared at the fallen twin and shook his helm in disappointment.

"It think ya want ta far. I don't know why I agreed to pretend ya didn't exist, Sides'. Sunny hurt. Ya hurt him really badly. Ya shouldn't have done that ta yar brother, yar twin."

Slowly, after bracing the wall, Sideswipe slid up and was back standing on his pedes.

"Don't remind me Jazz. Stupid fragger over-reacted…" the red Lamborghini replied in a semi-growl. The saboteur just shook his helm.

"No, he didn't. He's your twin and is supposed to worry when he can't hear or feel ya in yar twin bond."

The red Frontliner looked away and let air out of his vents.

"I guess you're right," he looked back at the visored mech, "better go apologize." Then Sideswipe began to walk down the hall to find his twin.

* * *

The yellow mech was sitting on a hill, staring at the ocean. The sun beat down on his armor and reflected off on it, making the metal shine even more. Air was expelled from his vents, and his thoughts whirled around in his processor.

_Stupid Sideswipe…stupid, ugly, glitch-head, son-of-a-retro rat, fraggin', poor excuse of slag, Primus forsaken fragger…_

A growl formed and was let out of his vocalizer. He reached his servo down and grabbed a clump of grass and earth. After picking it up and rearing his arm back, he chucked the clump into the ocean. Quickly, after hitting the surface, the chunk sunk to the bottom. A 'hump' was let out of his vocalizer, and he soon rubbed his servo on the grass to clean the dirt off. Once the dirt was off, he sat back in silence.

Then a push on the spark bond with his twin made him growl and shove the presence away. The push continued, and the 'ping' of a connection wanting to be made was rejected.

Sunstreaker wanted to be alone, forever.

"Sunny?" came a timid voice behind him.

He growl and hissed, "GO AWAY!" More steps sounded, and the bot got closer. "I said…Go Away! Now."

"But Sunny…" the voice continued. The yellow Lamborghini growl, jumped up, whirled around, and glared at the red-plated bot. Sideswipe backed up a bit.

"DON'T 'But Sunny' ME! You stupid fragger! Whatever you have to say, I DON'T CARE TO LISTEN TO YOU!" yelled Sunstreaker, who then turned and sat back down. Sideswipe paused, then took a step closer.

"Sunny…I just…" he began. Sideswipe was beginning to worry just a bit. He brother was pissed. He knew, and he could almost feel the anger pouring off of his twin. The red Lamborghini then bowed his helm and muttered, "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry." There was a pause of silence between them. Sideswipe reached out to Sunstreaker's spark, but still felt the block up. Then the yellow Lamborghini replied, and Sideswipe perked his helm up.

"I don't forgive you. You should never have done that in the first place."

A tug of pain and guilt pulled on Sideswipe's spark after his twin spoke those words. Sideswipe stood there in silence, then nodded. There was no changing his brother's mind, so he decided to turn and leave.

As Sideswipe walked away, Sunstreaker pulled his pedes up to his chasis and sat there in silence. He did mean those words, well he did when he had said them. But now, he thought to himself, that they weren't true. He couldn't stay mad at Sideswipe, but…

"Sunstreaker…" called a voice, and Sunstreaker turned his helm to see the silver saboteur, who had lied to him, walk up. He turned his helm back around and didn't reply.

Jazz walked up and repeated, "Sunstreaker…" He stared down at the sitting mech, waiting for the reply. Now, the TIC had been walking around, trying to find the Twins to check up on them. When he saw Sideswipe walk by and didn't answer him when he called out the said mech's name, he knew something was wrong. So, he went out and tried to find the other twin. "Sunstreaker…answer meh."

"What" muttered out Sunstreaker.

"Look man, what Sideswipe did was wrong, but ya can't be so hard on 'im…he is yar twin."

Sunstreaker snapped his helm and glared at the mech. The look in his optics made Jazz back away a bit. It was a piercing glare. Then, slowly, the yellow bot turned his helm back forward.

"He should have thought about that before he even considered doing that prank" the yellow Frontliner replied. Jazz slightly lowered his helm.

"Yeah, I know, but still, you should forgive him. I know it was wrong, and I am sorry that I participated too, but still…" the rest died off in the saboteur's vocalizer. There was a pause, and air let Sunstreaker's vents in a 'sigh' like manner. Thoughts began to form in his processor while sitting there.

_It was just a prank, but a cruel one at that. But, I should forgive him. Sideswipe knows never to do it again, and I know he cares about me. But…_

"Maybe you are right Jazz…" Sunstreaker replied. A small smile tugged at the saboteur's dental plates. He was glad that Sunstreaker had admitted that. The yellow mech then slowly began to shift and get up. Jazz back up to give him some room. Then the yellow mech turned and walked back to the base, not once looking at the silver mech. Silver mech watched the other leave and let air out of his vents. He then decided to head back to the base as well.

_Later On…_

Several minutes passed, and Sunstreaker still couldn't find his brother. It was then he decided to open the spark bond. What he got was something he didn't expect. Pain, guilt, worriness, sadness, panic. All of those emotions flooded in and mixed with his own. Sideswipe was feeling horrible about what he had done, Sunstreaker knew that. So, now that he could feel his brother's spark, he searched out to find the bot.

_With Sideswipe…_

Sideswipe was sitting in a corner in an empty hanger. He was feeling guiltily and worrisome that his twin might never forgive him. This made him panic. Sunstreaker was his other half, and without out him, he wouldn't be whole. He sat there, pedes drawn up and servos wrapped around his body. He didn't ever want to be found.

That was why, when his brother bond opened back up, he nearly gasped and had a spark attack.

Sunstreaker wanted to be connected, after all he did. He then sent out small pull to where he was. The red twin knew his brother felt it and was coming.

_With Sunstreaker…_

The yellow twin felt the pull and followed it. It had lead him to an empty hanger, and he looked inside and saw his brother in a back corner.

"Sideswipe…" he said in a hush voice. The red twin jerked his helm to his brother.

"Sunstreaker…" the red-plated bot croakily replied. Then, Sunstreaker began into the hanger, towards his brother.

"Sides', I just wanted to say that…" he began and bowed his helm, "I forgive you." Sideswipe sat there, wide optic, when his brother forgave him. Then, in a flash, he jumped up and embraced his twin in a hug.

"Oh Sunny, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, and I promised I will never do that again!" he basically yelled out while hugging his twin. Optic fluids began to trickle down his face plates and fall on his twin's shoulder plate.

Sunstreaker, when this happen, just stood there in a stupor. He didn't know what to say. Sideswipe was apologizing over and over, and it made his spark twist. He reached up and wrapped his servos around his brother.

"I forgive you Sides'. I forgive you" Sunstreaker replied, and he realized something. Optic fluids had began to streamed down his own faceplates. They then stood there, hugging, in till Sideswipe pulled his head back and placed his forehead up against his twin's. They stood there, staring at each other.

//_Love ya bro._// Sideswipe sent to his brother through his bond.

//_Love ya too._//

* * *

NO…IT IS NOT A TWINCEST!! It is love of a brother! Sorry if that burst any of y'alls bubbles. Like I said in the first chapter…not a slash!  
Anyway…THE ENDING WAS A BATCH TO WRITE!!! I thought one version, wrote another version, and then typed this version! GAWD!!  
Back on topic…I decided to do this when someone said 'Why don't you do something about the Twins doing Earth pranks?'…How in the name of Cybertron I went from that statement to this is a mystery even to me!

And remember y'all…this isn't a regularly updated story…just random things that pop into my head…since do occur most often in school or talking to random buddies…  
Also, if you have any ideas about the Twins…let me know! the next chapter…is probably…MOST DEFINITLY…will be when Prowl arrives! And no…sorry, but JazzxProwl will not be included…I can't do it…that and explaining it to the humans will give me a headache! (NO SAM…IT IS NOT GAY!!!)

Any who…

REVIEW!!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	5. A Warm Prowling Welcome

Here you go again…another chapter of **Meet My Brother**!  
I'm still surprise I didn't think of this sooner…If you don't know what I didn't think of sooner…then I would advise you to begin reading to find out what it is!  
First chapter has the exceptions, but there are more here…  
Flareup is the purple motorcycle.  
Firestar is an orange-red motorcycle.  
Moonracer is a teal-green motorcycle

WARNING…there will be a part where you could go 'If you squint…' I can tell you…this entire fanfic. is going to be slash free!  
Also…thankz everyone who reviewed!!! You guys are awesome!

**Disclaimer:** no…I don't own Transformers…didn't I already establish that fact…

* * *

"So, what's Prowl like?"

Bumblebee directed his attention and helm down to the young human adult male charge sitting on his knee plating.

"Yeah, what's he like?" asked ht other young adult. The yellow Scout began thinking over some adjectives to describe the mech, but none were all to…flattering.

"Well…" he began, but someone(s) interrupted him.

"He's a pain-in-the-aft…"

"Spark-less..."

"And downright mean" the two voices said together. All three turned their heads and helms to see the Lamborghini Twins, arms crossed over their chest, sulking.

"Is he really _that_ bad?" Mikaela asked, turning back to 'Bee.

"Naw…the Twins are just sore 'cause Prowl always caught them and their pranks" came a new voice, and Jazz walked up from behind 'Bee.

"Whatever Jazz" Sideswipe muttered. Then both Frontliner warriors turned and left the main hanger. The two humans watched them leave, then turned their attention back to the saboteur.

"But I mean…is he really _that_ cold?" the young human female asked again.

There was a pause, then Jazz replied, "Well…when ya first met Prowler, he is a little…then once ya get ta know 'im, he's not all bad…" there was a pause from the saboteur, then he continued, "hey…gotta run. Prime needs meh. See ya 'Bee, Sam, 'Kaela."

"See ya Jazz!" the three called back as the TIC left. Then, once he was out of the hanger, Mikaela spoke up.

"Did Jazz call Prowl, 'Prowler'?"

Bumblebee let out air in his vents. It was going to be hard telling his charges that Jazz and Prowl were actually close friends, despite their very different personalities.

* * *

Most of the Autobots stood together in the dark night. The only ones absent were Jolt, Arcee, Flareup, Firestar, Moonracer, Mudflap, and Skids. They waited for three of their own to arrive.

Prowl's trajectory, along with the two with him, would send him landing just outside of Washington D.C. Prime had convinced the White House that it wasn't an attack, which wasn't the easiest thing to do. But finally, the President did allow it. So, they waited.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stood with everyone else, but they weren't happy like some of the others. They were sulking to themselves.

//Great…any chance of pranking just vanished…// the red twin sent to his brother.

There was a pause in the bond, then Sunstreaker sent, //Are you sure?//

//Of course…I mean…//

Sideswipe grinned once he realized what his twin was implying. He turned his helm to glance at his smirking twin.

//How?//

The yellow Lamborghini held up one digit like the humans did when they wanted someone to wait. Sideswipe nodded and turned his helm forward. Then the sky began to flash as three forms flew through the air and landed several yards into the forest away from them. Then the Lamborghini Twins heard everyone began to discuss, but they waited till the right time to start planning.

"Are you sure they're ours?" Lennox asked Prime from his position, which was standing next to the large Autobot Commander and Ironhide. The red and blue mech nodded and looked down, meeting Lennox's upturned gaze.

"Yes, I am certain that it is Prowl and most likely the other two Praxusians."

The Major nodded and faced back forward.

Then Epps whispered to his friend, "What's a Praxusian?" Will shrugged. After that Prime, Ratchet, and Ironhide were relatively quiet. Jazz, who was standing next to Bumblebee, was nearly jumping out of his armor.

Sam, who was sitting on 'Bee's shoulder plating, then whispered into the Scout's audio, "Why is Jazz so anxious about Prowl getting here?"

The Scout knew the silver mech had hear, but he still replied, "Jazz and Prowl are close friends. They didn't start out that why…isn't that right Jazz?"

Jazz nodded and said, "Yeah, me and Prowler didn't get along to well in the beginning. But after the many vorns spent working together…we just finally got along."

"Oh" Sam replied, who then turned back to see three forms walking closer.

At first glance, anyone would have thought they were triplets, because they all had the same form. Once the three were close enough, they stopped. The humans couldn't tell the difference, but the Autobots could. The twins instantly knew the leading mech was Prowl.

The Twins watched Prime step forward and began clicking and whistling in Cybertronian. First, Prowl replied in Cybertronina, then the two bots flanking him replied in the same language. Then the Twins heard Optimus speak to the three in English.

"Good to see you made it unharmed Prowl, Bluestreak, Smokescreen."

The two called Bluestreak and Smokescreen nodded, and Prowl replied Prime in English as well.

"Good to see you and your squad did too Prime."

Prime nodded and stepped back, which allowed Prowl to fully survey the mechs and the humans standing around.

"Ironhide, Ratchet" he sad to the two older mechs, who nodded, and both replied with 'Prowl.'

"Jazz" he said with a slight twitch of his dental plates, as if he was going to smile.

Jazz, on the other hand, did flash a smile and replied, "Good ta see ya Prowler!" Prowl nodded and then greeted Bumblebee. The Scout nodded back, and finally Prowl greeted the Twins lastly.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe."

"Prowl" they both muttered in reply. They then were locked in a staring contest, that was, in till, Blustreak interrupted them.

"Hey Sunny, Sides'. Good to see you two are back together and alright. I was worried when our ship was blown up." The uncolored bot bounced over and began to rapidly chatted with the Twins, who smiled and replied back. Prowl then backed up and turned back to Optimus, then he looked down at the humans below. Bumblebee had placed both Sam and Mikaela down with Will and Epps.

"Are these the 'humans'?" he asked. They looked up at him and stared back.

"Yes Prowl. I would like for you to meet our allies. Samuel Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, William Lennox, and Robert Epps."

Prowl bent down and held out his pinky digit. The four humans shook it, and it was Mikaela who greeted him.

"Hi Prowl. It's good to see more of you guys."

Prowl nodded and replied, "Pleasure to meet you Miss Mikaela." He then stood back up and stared at Optimus. Then the Commander once again addressed Prowl.

"We've have chosen a model for you and your squad to use."

Prowl nodded and turned to look back at Smokescreen. Smokescreen hadn't said anything since arriving. He just stood there, scanning the surrounding area. When he saw Prowl turned his helm and face him, he nodded. Prowl nodded back, and turned his helm back to Optimus.

The red and blue mech then looked down at the humans, meeting Lennox's. He then nodded, and the Major nodded back and picked up his radio. After comm.-ing a squad that was by the planes, he told them to bring the car. Then he clicked off the radio, and they all waited.

//So Sunny…how are we going to get Prowl?//

There was a silent pause on the golden Lamborghini's end. Sideswipe glanced over at his twin, and Sunstreaker met his brother's gaze.

//A warm 'prowling' welcome of course// Sunstreaker replied, smirking. The red Lamborghini twin returned the smirk, and both turned their helms back around when they heard a couple of vehicles pull up.

A squad of black jeeps were bring another car with them. It was a Datsun model car. Once the vehicles stopped, the three un-colored bots began to scan it and then transformed into the same thing. Then all looked the same, for a second, then color and designs began to spread across the cars. Then, once that was completed, the three Datsuns began to shift, gears grinding, and stood in bi-pedal mode once more. Now the three had color.

Prowl was black and white, doorwings held up high, and a red Chervon gleamed in the moonlight. Bluestreak was black and grey, doorwings sprung up, and a red Chervon was upon his helm as well. Smokescreen had blue and maroon paint, doors, and a yellow Chervon.

Optimus then nodded to Prowl, who nodded back. Then Same asked the question that him, Mikaela, Will, and Epps were wondering.

"Are you guys related or something? You three look a lot alike. Not even Sunny and Sides' do, maybe Mudflap and Skids. Are you three brothers?"

The three doorwinged mechs looked down, but it was Smokescreen who replied,

"No, we are not related. We come from the same city, and our protoforms and adult forms were manufactured by the same engineer. We are the same model, like what you humans would call a race, but now, we aren't related."

"Oh" Sam replied back.

Then Epps spoke up, "What do you three do? Job-wise?" Optimus was the one to answer him.

"Prowl is my Second-in-Command and Head Tactician. Smokescreen is sub-commander in the Tactical Division and psychologist. And Bluestreak is a long range gunner."

Epps nodded, and then Will spoke to the three.

"Good to have you on our team."

The three nodded, and then the Autobot Commander spoke once more, "Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!" They all did and began driving out, the humans climbing into some of them.

While driving, the two Lamborghinis were thinking on many plans and pranks for play on Prowl.

* * *

The two sub-commander were standing in the main hanger on Diego Garcia.

"Good ta see ya again Prowler. Was wonderin' when ya would get here. I mean, I wouldn't want ma best friend ta be off-lined."

The black and white doorwinged mech chuckled and replied, "I agree Jazz. I missed our illogical conversations that usually ended up with me fritzing." Sarcasm was hinted in the ending statement. He then glanced over at the visored mech, and a smirk formed on the corners of his dental plates. Jazz looked over as well, and smiled.

_Off in the shadows…_

Two forms watched the two black and white mechs from the shadows. They thanked Primus that neither one had noticed them. The red bot turned to the other and sent a message.

//Ready?//

//Ready// the yellow one sent back. Then the first mech turned back forward. He then sent a message to Jazz.

//Hey Jazz, Mudflap and Skids are raiding your room.//

They saw Jazz stiffened, and then the saboteur replied, //Alright, be there in a sec.//

The watched as Jazz said his good-bye to Prowl, who nodded back, and left. The two Lamborghini smirked.

_Back with Prowl…_

Prowl was standing with his hands clasped behind his back and starting out into the horizon. It was sunrise on the base. The tactician had to admit, Jazz had been right. Earth was a sight to behold.

_Now, only if it could just remain like that…but duty calls…_

He turned and began out, heading to his makeshift office in another hanger. Optimus, Jazz, and himself shared a hanger as their offices. He didn't mind, but would probably regret it later, when he realized that Jazz had, by now, probably a long and very loud playlist of music, which the saboteur would probably play when he would do work. The tactician sighed at the thought and was just about out of the hanger when two forms suddenly tackled him to the ground.

Prowl let out a muffled gasp and ordered, "Get off of me!"

The two forms, on top of him now, replied, "No!" It was then Prowl knew exactly who the attackers were.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe," he began while struggling to get the two mechs off, "I'm ordering you two to get off, NOW!"

"Sorry Prowl, not goin' happen. Sunny, the sedative" Sideswipe replied, grinning and glancing over at his twin. There was a growl from the golden Lamborghini before he un-subspaced a needle. Prowl's optics widened, and he trashed even more, but he was pinned. His doorwings began to cramp from being bent forward. Then Sunstreaker took the needle and injected it in an energon line in between the doorwings. Prowl trashed a bit more; then slowly stopped and slipped into recharge when the sedative began to take an effect. Once the tactician had been fully knocked out, the Twins stood up and off of the fallen SIC.

The red Lamborghini looked down at the Datsun, then up at his twin, asking, "Ready?"

Sunstreaker nodded and replied, "Ready." They began to un-subspace objects and began working on Prowl.

_A Short Time Later…_

Jazz was walking towards the hanger and Prowl. He walked in and didn't see Prowl standing anywhere.

"Prowl?" he asked, looking around.

"Up here" came the blunt reply, and the saboteur looked up and nearly began laughing.

Prowl was attached to the ceiling of the hanger, probably by cables of glue; painted red and yellow, Jazz knew who had done it by that; and a sign was strapped to the SIC chest. It read, 'Dear Prowl, we wish to give you a big, _Prowling_ welcome. Signed Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, pranking Masters of Earth and Cybertron.'

Jazz snorted a laugh, which earned him a growl from Prowl, and said, "Well, I was wondering when the twins would get ya. Didn't know it would be this quick."

Prowl sighed and muttered, "Jazz, get your fragging aft out of here and go get Ratchet. And don't tell anyone." The visored mech chuckled, nodded, and left. Prowl let out another sigh and began planning his revenge.

* * *

The twins were found a couple hours later, after Ratchet had removed the SIC from the ceiling, and Prowl gave them enough work that would last them three months. They were sitting in one of the office hanger's corners, working on some data pads. Epps glanced over at them and whistled.

"Man, Prowl sure knows how to dish out punishment. I would hate to be them."

Jazz, who was standing next to the human, looked down and replied, "And this ain't even the half of it." The silver mech began to chuckle and looked back over at the twins, who had begun to shove each other.

"What do ya mean?" Epps asked, looking up at the TIC.

Jazz chuckled again and replied, "Prowl is good at three things: battle plans, reports, and pranks. Two of those are used as revenge. Word of advice, 'don't piss Prowl off.'" Epps looked up at the saboteur, to see if the mech was lying, but Jazz didn't look like he was.

"Wow, Prowl's a forced to be reckon with."

Epps looked back over at the twins, who were fighting now, and he heard Jazz sigh and began to walk over to break it up.

* * *

After they had finished the reports Prowl had given them for today, the Twins headed back to their room in the housing district on the island. Once they reached the door to their room, they stopped. Sideswipe looked at his brother, and Sunstreaker looked back at his twin.

"Do you have a bad feeling, like something is going to happen?" the red Frontliner asked. The yellow twin nodded, and both warriors turned their helms forward. The yellow warrior then pressed the keypad, and the door hissed opened.

Inside was just their regular room, so they entered with caution, door hissing shut behind them. The twin Lamborghinis looked around, and something soon caught their optics.

It was placed on the ceiling, and the sign read, 'Twins, I'm the prank master. Signed Prowl.' The Twins had but a nano-kilk to regester the information before a paint bomb soon exploded from under the floor, right where they were standing.

The room was now painted a bright, blinding neon pink. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, also pink, stood there in shock, till they both yelled, "PROWL!!!"

Off in another part of the base, Prowl smirked when he heard the Twins' outcry.

Indeed it was a warm, 'prowling' welcome.

* * *

OMG….THAT WAS THE HARDEST THING TO WRITE/TYPE!! My brain kept saying 'Slash, DDDOOOO IIIITTTT!!'…gosh…I love JazzxProwl…but I tried (and succeeded) to make this more of a friendship…  
Also…ha ha…Twins, Prowl is the pranking Master…sorry to tell ya that!

Suggestion? I take them people…anything…except slash or incest or anything above PG-13…so, tell me what you got?

Anywho…

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	6. Pain

Sorry for the long wait…I had a lot of other chapters to work on…*sighs*…anyway…this chapters was suggestion by **FoghornLeghorn83**, and I thought the idea was pretty good!  
Check the first chapter for exceptions…

**Disclaimer:** Check the first chapter, the last chapter, and all the other chapters…I don't own Transformers…

* * *

The pain was unbearable. Even after fighting for millions of vorns, this pain was like none he had ever felt, and nothing was going to make it go away. All he could do is writher in agony, while the sick and cruel laughs of the Decepticon rang out above him.

"Not so tough now, are ya!" it hissed, and soon a pede made swift contact with his abdomen plating. It sent him skidding away, crying and groaning in pain. The Decepticon just laughed again and began to stalk over towards him. Pine trees crunched under his pede. The crimson-eyed bot was only a few steps away, before a roar of a name and the contact of metal against metal.

"Sunstreaker!"

The once, mostly yellow bot managed to look up and on-line his optics once more. He saw Ironhide beating the living slag out of the Decepticon. He sighed, but withered again as another spike of pain pierced his spark.

Sideswipe was injured, badly.

The yellow twin began shifting, trying to sit up, but a servo placed on his dirty shoulder plate stopped him.

"No, I need to repair you" Ratchet stated, and, at first, Sunstreaker glared up at the Rescue Hummer, then sighed.

"Hurry, Sides'…"

Ratchet nodded and began working on the warrior.

"I know, I know. They are loading him up now…but it won't do either one of you two if you're bleeding energon everywhere."

Sunstreaker sighed again and shuttered off his optics. The pain in his spark didn't go away, and he could feel his brother's pain. He sent a wave of comfort and ease, but the pain remained in the bond.

//Don't worry Sides'…everything will be alright…//

But unfortunately for either, that wasn't the end.

* * *

A day passed since the fight against the Decepticons, and Sideswipe, regardless that he had been repaired, still didn't awake, which worried everyone, but mostly by his twin.

Sunstreaker was sitting in the Med Bay, next to the repair berth that held his twin up.

"Sides'…please…wake up…"

The golden Lamborghini ran his thumb digit over his red twin's hand servo. He sent a wave of love and comfort to his brother, but nothing returned. It was worrying Sunstreaker. The bond between them was quiet, something it should never be. He sighed again, and a new voice filled the Med Bay hanger.

"You should get some recharge Sunstreaker."

"Can't…Sides'…"

"Won't be happy to find his brother in forced stasis because he refused to listen to the CMO."

The yellow Hummer walked up from behind Sunstreaker and placed a comforting servo on the mech's shoulder plate. He felt bad for the yellow warrior.

Sunstreaker sighed once more, then decided to stand up.

"Comm. me if…" he began, but was interrupted.

"I know…"

Then the yellow Lamborghini made his way out of the Med Bay.

_Later On That Night…_

Sunstreaker had been in recharge, keyword 'had been.' Instantly, a cold and icy feeling jerked him awake. It was like someone had frozen his spark. He gasp and placed a servo over his spark, not doing much good.

//Sides'…//

The recoil felt as if someone had slapped him. The bond was gone, but unlike the other time, the prank, this was painful, and it only continued.

//Ratchet…//

A growl replied him, and then a jolt passed through his spark. He cried out in agony and writhed on his recharge bunk. The golden Lamborghini shuttered his optics off and curled up on his berth. Everything in processor and spark that wasn't about Sideswipe, faded away. The image of his twin stood out bright.

"Sides'!" he moaned out in pain. The creeping emptiness continued in his spark.

Then the door to his and his twin's room opened, but, since his optics were off, he didn't know who it was. The bot walked over and placed his-or-her servo on his back plating.

"'Streaker?" called a voice, who Sunstreaker recognized as Jazz.

"Jazz, it hurts…what's wrong? What happened to Sides'?" moaned out the golden Lamborghini. Jazz, from above, grimaced and softly patted the yellow Lamborghini's backplating.

There was a pause, then Jazz replied, "Somethin' happened…'Swipe went into spark failure, Ratch' said. They're tryin' ta bring 'im back."

Both of them knew the odds were against them. They also knew that if Sideswipe passed, eventually Sunstreaker would follow shortly.

"Sunstreaker, try ta git through ta Sides'."

The golden Lamborghini slowly nodded, through the bodily shaking and writhing. He pushed through, trying to reach his twin. He fought through the emptiness.

//Sides'…answer me…//

There was nothing in the icy darkness.

//Sideswipe!...don't you dare give up! Don't you fraggin' dare!//

He could hear his own yell in the bond, but nothing from Sideswipe's side.

//Sideswipe!//

Then he felt the cold darkness engulf him, and he slipped into the nothingness.

Jazz watched as Sunstreaker writhed and shake some more, then just stop. The optics behind his visor widened, and he quickly comm.-ed Prowl, who had been in the Med Bay when he ran out to check out Sunstreaker.

//Prowl!//

//Jazz, what happened?//

//Sunstreaker was online, but now…he's not moving. Force stasis coma maybe…but what 'bout Sides'?//

The SIC, who was in-face still in the Med Bay, replied, //Same here…//

There was an agonizing pause, then Jazz asked, //Will they be…Prowler…// His voice was shaking, even through the link.

//I…I don't know Jazz…I don't know…//

Prowl wished it was different, that the Twins weren't about to die, but it seemed Primus wasn't on their side.

_A Few Days Later…_

The silver TIC walked slowly in, palm outstretched, and Epps was sitting on it. Ratchet, who had been by both berths, turned and glanced at them, then away.

Sunstreaker's occupied one berth, while Sideswipe's form occupied the other.

"Hey Doc., any news?" the human asked, solemnly. Ratchet shook his helm. Epps bowed his head while Jazz sighed. The saboteur then turned and began out, spotting Bluestreak in the corner. The young gunner was recharging, and pain plucked at Jazz's spark. Both Bumblebee and Bluestreak were extremely worried.

They were the youngest and had already seen enough death on the battlefield, but now…when there was no fight against the Decepticons…they couldn't do anything, the same feeling was felt by Jazz.

It was frustrating that he couldn't do something.

Jazz walked down the hall, ready to scream. They couldn't lose the Twins, they just couldn't.

_A Little Later…_

Optimus Prime was seated in his office-part of the Officers hanger. He had been reading over a report, but stopped and looked up when he saw Jazz walk over and stop before his desk.

"Any changes?" the Commander asked, earning him a shake of the saboteur's helm.

"No…" the TIC replied.

Prime sighed and propped his helm up. They were losing hope. It seemed that the Twins weren't going to wake up.

"Optimus…" Prime looked up to see his TIC staring at him, "I…I hope we don't lose them. I really hope we don't."

Optimus nodded and muttered, "I hope not too Jazz. I hope not too."

_Later That Night…_

Ratchet had retired to his room, after shooing Bluestreak out. The spark monitors hooked up to each mech beeped in a slow rhythm. Their forms were unmoving, silent and still.

Inside either ones' processor wasn't much difference.

Inside Sunstreaker's processor, it was dark and silent, but it didn't matter to him. He just, figuratively, sat there, not caring.

//Sides'…// he weakly called out in both processor and bond.

Nothing returned him.

He emitted a low growl and muttered, //You slagger…we agreed we would never give up…//

There was then a silent pause, then a ghostly voice passed through the bond.

//I didn't Sunny…//

If the golden Lamborghini could cry in the subconsciousness, he would.

//Then why aren't you waking up…Sides' why?!...//

There was another agonizing pause, then a reply came.

//I've been healing…//

//But why did you almost die?!//

//Sunny…wake up…//

//Sides'…not without you…//

'Sunstreaker…please, wake up…' The new voice pierced the dark abyss. 'Please wake up…'

Then the darkness faded, but Sunstreaker managed to yell out through the bond.

//SIDESWIPE!//

Ratchet watched over the yellow form as the mech slowly began out of the stasis coma. It was a miracle from Primus.

The Frontliner's optics glowed blue once more, then focused on the CMO.

"How are you feeling, Sunstreaker?"

The yellow Lamborghini didn't reply, just glanced over to this twin on the other berth.

Ratchet placed a servo on the yellow-plated bot's shoulder plate and said, "If you need anything, comm. me." Then the Hummer turned and walked out.

_Few Days Later…_

Another few days passed, but Sideswipe didn't awake. Everyone was worrying. Sunstreaker didn't leave the Med Bay at all. All hope was lost, it seemed, but that was until later that same day.

Sunstreaker was sitting in the usual spot, next to Sideswipe's berth. He watched the silent form, searching for any signs of movement. The bond between them was just barely connected, not enough to send messages or emotions to one another.

The golden Lamborghini held his twin's hand servo and prayed and hoped that today would be the day Sideswipe would awake. It seemed Primus was smiling on them that day.

A twitch.

He felt the red Lamborghini's hand servo twitch.

Sunstreaker's optics widened and he whispered, "Sides'…"

Sideswipe's systems slowly began to come on-line, and engines and gears began to whirl to life. Blue optics flickered to life and instantly focused on the other Lamborghini. Also, in that same instant, the bond between them opened up. Love, worriness, sadness, and guilt washed through the bond, and they soon embraced in a hug.

"Sides'" sobbed Sunstreaker through the energon tears that rolled down his cheekplates.

"Sunny…" Sideswipe replied, also through tears.

They had gotten through till the end. Through the fights and pain, but they would and forever always be together.

They were brothers. Forever.

* * *

So…this is heart-jerking…it just planned itself to be like that!  
Anyway…thankz again for the idea…and if anyone else has an idea…JUST SEND THEM IN!

Suggestions?!?!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	7. Babysit

Hey…welcome back to **Meet My Brother**. (I bet ya you've been wondering when (or if ever) I was going to update…yeah…me too)  
Well…not much to say…um…this was inspired by a review given to this story by **LiYaNa1995**. It had to do with Twins…and I was like 'Let's see (how long it takes for the Lamobo.s to kill the Chevy Twins) how the Lambos. get along with the Chevy Twins'. Yeah…read the stuff in parentheses…  
Check the first and fifth chapter for the exceptions!

**Disclaimer:** …um…as stated before and will be forever stated…I don't own it…now…messing with them, yeah, I'll take full responsible in that…XD they are just TOO MUCH FUN!

* * *

To say this was an embarrassment was like saying the ocean was big.

A grotesque understatement.

It was humiliating and degrading. And they had to do it. He knew one thing for sure…Prowl was going to pay when he got back.

Both Lamborghinis sat in alt-mode, watching a pair of Chevys chased each other around in a large circle. They four were out in the open on Diego Garcia, which was surprisingly not packed with others, considering that they had gone to meeting. Yeah, and the Chevys twins(idiots) couldn't(weren't ever allowed) to come. Yeah, real fun for the Lambo. Twins.

Sideswipe let out a sigh and sunk low on his axles, muttering, "This sucks." Sunstreaker would have nodded in bi-pedal mode. The reason why they weren't was the fact that Hatchet had made sure that the four couldn't get in trouble while they were there.

Oh joy.

Ratchet was on their 'Who's-Going-To-Pay-For-This-Crime' List. There was Prowl, of course; they were debating on Prime, since he was the one to say there was a meeting of a few world leaders; Ratchet, that was a given like Prowl. That was just about it.

"Yo can't git meh, sucka!" cried out the green Chevy Beat as he continued to drive away from his twin brother.

Both Lamborghinis sighed and sunk low. Primus wasn't smiling on them today. They were stuck in alt. mode all day with Dumb and Dumber. Could it get any worse?

"Yo, shiny sport cars. When dem othas goin' git back?" called the red Chevy Trax.

It just did.

Both Lamborghinis groaned, but didn't reply. They both thought, '_Ignore them, they will get bored and go away._'

Once again, they weren't going to get off so easily.

The two Chevys drove over and stopped in front of the Lamborghinis. Once more, they thought in unison, '_Play like you are in recharge…they'll go away._' The Chevys drove a little bit closer, seeing if they were in recharge or not. They kept inching closer, till green fender made contact with yellow fender. Then it was like a beast from the Pit had been set lose.

A growl erupted from the yellow Lamborghini, and he shoved the Chevy Beat backwards. Then Sunstreaker drove backwards and continued to mutter more curses.

"Hey, what was dat fo'?" the Chevy Beat called out. He twin also began talking, but the two Lamborghinis weren't paying attention.

/This. Is. The. Pit!/ Sunstreaker growled through his bond between his brother. A sigh came from Sideswipe, but there was agreement as well.

/I agree…but it isn't like we can really DO anything in alt.-mode. And we see have to watch over the Blunder Twins…/ the red Lamborghini replied. Now, a sigh came from Sunstreaker.

/You know…we might as well just get some recharge…not like the Idiot Twins could slag something up tremendously…/

There was a pause, then Sideswipe replied with /True, True./ So, both Lamborghini soon went into recharge, sinking low on their axles. But, little did they know that the Chevy Twins had been talking between themselves.

While the two Lamborghini had been talking, the Chevy Twins had been 'discussing.'

/Yo man, what should we do? We get stuck with Stabber and Pretty Boy…/ Mudflap said to his twin.

/Hmm…/ hummed out Skids. Soon they both began thinking. What could they do in alt.-mode? There were still a few soldiers left on base, and they thought about going to chat with them, since the stuck up Lamborghinis weren't going to. So, after driving away slowly, so that they didn't wake up the other two Autobots, they headed back to the base.

_A few hours later…_

Sunstreaker was deep in recharge. Currently, a dream was going on within his processor. He was dreaming that he was painting half of Cybertron. He was working delicately, but the picture which was coming out of it didn't make any sense. It was of a sun setting. The fiery colors ignited the picture's sky. Sunstreaker continued on, painting the masterpiece. Then, the dream began to grow dark and drift slightly away. He had to add just one more paint stroke, but unfortunately, he awoke before he could finish it.

He awoke groggy and sleepy. The yellow Lamborghini scanned the surrounding and found that the two Chevy Twins were nowhere near. He then checked his internal chronometer. It read 12 o'clock. Noon. They had been recharging for about four hours.

Sunstreaker then turned his attention to his red twin, who, but the way the other's systems were humming softly, was still recharging. He let out a sigh of air and rose up on his axils.

"Hey Sides'" he said, but didn't get answer.

"Sideswipe" and once more, no ask for the other. This was agitating him. He waited a bit, then pushed through the bond to his twin.

/Hey Sideswipe! Wake up!/

That surprised the other Lamborghini. Sideswipe awoke with a small jolt, jumping on his axels. Sunstreaker let out a snort and would have rolled his optics if in bi-pedal mode.

"Good to see you're awake now" Sunstreaker said, some sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Fragger, what do you want?" growled the red Lamborghini, "I was having a nice dream, and you just HAD to ruin it." Sideswipe grumbled a bit more and sunk low on his axels. Once more, Sunstreaker would have rolled his optics if he was still in bi-pedal mode.

"Yeah, yeah" Sunstreaker replied, then paused for a second, "you know where the idiots are?"

Sideswipe grumbled, "Why would I? I fell into recharge when you did. Haven't woken up since." There was a paused in Sideswipe voice as well, "Why do you care?"

The yellow Lamborghini let out a sigh of air and replied, "Oh, I don't know…because we are SUPPOSE to watch them." Sunstreaker was getting a bit more annoyed now.

Sideswipe sighed and was about to reply, but stopped with the green Chevy Beat drove up, skidding to a halt several feet in front of him.

" 'Ey, shiny sports cars. 'Ave ya seen 'Flap anywhere 'round 'ere?" Skids asked, a slight tone of worriness and agitation in his voice.

"No" both Lamborghini replied in unison.

"Well…I can't find 'im."

Both Lamborghinis sighed. Great, one of them is off, doing Primus knows what.

"Can't you use your bond and find him?" Sunstreaker muttered. Twins could use their bond to find each other, not really that hard to do. The yellow Lamborghini wondered if the two Chevy idiots actually knew how.

"He blocked meh off."

Now this was something a bit different.

"Why did he block ya off?" Sideswipe asked, a bit curious. Sunstreaker was curious as well, but kept it to himself. He guessed faintly that they had gotten 'mad' at each other and separated. They really, or from what the yellow car had seen, never have gotten into it like him and Sideswipe had. They had often fought like they had fought in the gladiator area, to the death. The Chevy Twins, not really so much.

"I don't know. We just arguin', and he stormed off like a wuss. Dat's when I noticed that he blocked meh. Now, I can't find 'im" the green car replied. He was getting a tab more worried, trying to push through the bond a bit more. But he still was being blocked by his twin.

Instantly, the Twins thought to themselves on how the Chevy twins were like themselves. They had done that more often than not. But it never really lasted that long. They couldn't stand being apart, even in bond.

"Well, I guess we have to go look for him" Sideswipe muttered, revving his engine once. Sunstreaker would have shrugged in bi-pedal mode, but still drove forwards a bit. Then all three began back to the base.

They drove around for about twenty minutes before stopping. They had looked almost everywhere, not finding the other Chevy. They wondered where he could be.

"Oh man, where is dat fragger!" Skids mutter out, sinking low on his axels. Both Lamborghinis didn't know as well. This was getting tiring and a bit worrying. Where was Mudflap?

Then they heard a loud pitched scream, and blaster shots go off. Instantly, all three headed in the direction of the commotion.

They drove towards the hanger and went inside, scanning the inside. That was when they saw it.

Three of the motorcycle femmes who had opted to stay behind were all transformed, blasters pointed at the, obviously shaking, red Chevy Trax. Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe let out a sigh of air, while Skids decided to yell out to the four farther inside.

"Yo, what's goin' on 'ere? Why ya femmes screamin' and pointin' those blasters at my bro.?"

The teal-green motorcycle femme looked over and replied, "One, we didn't scream. He did. Two, we are pointing them at him since he decided to sneak up and scare us while we were recharging." Moonracer then sighed after her explanation, but still had her blaster trained on the red car.

"Scaring femmes…man, that brings me back" Sideswipe muttered to himself, and both him and Sunstreaker replayed some old memory files in their processor. They guessed that the Chevy Twins weren't so different.

"Hey, leave him alone. We still have to watch him and make sure he does get in trouble…" Sunstreaker said to the femmes. Mudflap was glad about that, but nearly started worrying when Firestar started to talk.

"I don't think so," she said, "he had the audacity to scare us…"

"Yeah…well, ya doing a fine job of scaring him" Sideswipe replied the red-orange motorcycle. She huffed and crossed her servos over her chestplate. "Now, can we please leave in peace?" The three femmes thought about it, then Flareup replied him.

"Fine…but next time…" she muttered, and as Skids drove a way, a shot barely missed him. "That shot doesn't miss him the second time." Then all four mech drove out, leaving the three femmes to their peace.

Once they were a bit a ways from the hanger, Skids spoke up to his twin, "Yo man, why did ya block meh out?"

There was a pause from the red Chevy Trax, before he replied, " 'Cuz I don't need ya naggin' on me 24/7." They two continued to battle it out with words, while the Lambo.s thought about what the red Chevy twin had said.

How many times had they thought about that? How many times had they wished that they weren't bonded together, since it seemed like all they did was babysat each other?

Too many times, and after every time, they just had to be in each other's presence, reassuring that they were still there. They knew, deep down in their sparks, that they couldn't be apart. They were meant to be twins forever.

And the Chevy Twins needed to know that as well.

"Hey, you shouldn't say something like that…" Sideswipe began as they drove back to an empty hanger space.

"…you are twins, and you share a bond. Be grateful. You have someone who will be with you forever" Sunstreaker finished. There was a silence between all four cars, and in that silence, the Lamborghini twins sent a slight wave of love to each other. They couldn't bare the thought of losing the other.

"Yeah…well…it gets…annoying ya know. Sometimes…" the green Chevy Beat began, then Sideswipe finished the statement.

"…ya wish ya weren't twins. Ya wish ya didn't have someone there constantly. Yeah, we know, but…"

"You know that you won't ever be alone. You will always have someone there to help you through the hard times. Make you laugh when you are down and just be there for you" Sunstreaker continued. There was then once more silence between them. They soon rolled into a hanger and stopped. The Lamborghini Twins sunk low on their axels, thought running through their heads.

How many times had that happen? That one of them needed the other? Sunstreaker knew of his aggression problem, how he could sink into a blind fury. But Sideswipe was about the only bot who could completely snap him out of it. And Sunstreaker, was an anchor to Sideswipe. Keeping him on the right path and not spacing off.

"Yeah, I guess ya are right…" Mudflap muttered, sinking low and feeling now a bit guilty that he had done it in the first place.

"Sometimes…" Sideswipe began.

"It takes twins to know twins" both he and Sunstreaker said together. And it truly did.

* * *

FINALLY! I FINISHED! Took long enough. Seriously, this chapter just WOULD NOT COME TO ME! *sighs* anyway…now that is done…  
On another note…So…I want to be a Transformer now…not because of this…(okay, maybe because of a certain red Lamborghini and a black and white Datsun) BUT…I nearly hit someone will driving…I hate driving…I really do…

Anyway…SUGGESTION? Send them in…I don't mind!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	8. Streaking Sunstreaker

Oh looky…a new chapter of **Meet My Brother**! …it hasn't been that long, has it? Only…four-ish months…yeah, not long indeed. *sighs* anyway…back to a better and happy news to here.  
This…WONDERFULLY FUNNY idea was given to me by **LiYaNa1995**. Oh the IDEAS that came from your suggestion…and Sideswipe loved it as well! Sunny…not so much.  
Check the first and fifth chapters for the exceptions in the story.

**Disclaimer**: okay…this idea was prompting by **LiYaNa1995**, I twisted into this, but the good mechs are not mine to own…I wish though…*evil smirks*

* * *

They spoke in hush voices from within the empty hanger. Both of them, especially the one shivering, wouldn't want to be caught by anyone.

"Okay, l-let me get t-this straight. Just o-once around t-the base. T-that's it?" he asked, teeth chattering, and his arms were wrapped around his body. The, obviously grinning, red Lamborghini nodded, trying to suppress a laugh. The blonde -and really cold- human grumbled, then looked out of the cracked door. He sighed once, then opened the door a bit, looking out.

"Get going bro. Wouldn't want to chicken out…" Sideswipe said, still grinning. Sunstreaker grumbled, then dashed out of the warehouse. Sunlight bounced off of his bare body. Completely bare body.

_Outside…_

Bumblebee had just rounded the corner of a hanger before he caught a bright glimpse of tan skin running across the area of a few hangers. The yellow Scout stopped and tried to get a better glimpse of the -or what he thought- human. Then, he caught a full body and nearly had a processor fritz.

It was a bare human with blonde hair running around.

"What the…" 'Bee muttered, then he heard a voice yell out, which caused the bare human to run faster.

"WOO! GO 'STREAKER! GO EARN YOU DESIGNATION!"

Bumblebee sighed and figured out what was going on. Would anyone be happy about it? Probably not.

So, the Scout continued on and rounded the corner to see Sideswipe grinning. He stopped and sighed.

"Sideswipe, what's going on?" he asked, then looked out to see the human running more, seemingly trying to avoid any other humans and/or Autobots.

Sideswipe still grinning and watching his now-human twin running around bare, replied the Scout, "You know the explosion that went off a few hours ago?" Bumblebee thought about it, then nodded. There had been an explosion -courtesy of the new- arrival of Wheeljack-, but 'Bee didn't think anyone was around besides the Engineer when it had happened.

He guessed/knew he was wrong now.

"And Sunstreaker is running around in his new form because?..." the yellow Scout asked, optic ridge still raised as the human Sunstreaker passed another group of soldiers, who were stunned, then began yelling at him and chasing him.

Sideswipe chuckled at the sight, then replied, "Oh, Sunshine was bored as a human, we played a little bit of racing on the game station, and…we betted, he lost. And this is the punishment." The red Lamborghini cat-called and whistled to his brother again as the bare human, now have a hoard after him to get dress, ran passed. Bumblebee, on the other hand, just shook his head.

_Later On…_

"Dare I ask WHY you had thought of the idea in the first place, Sunstreaker?" Prowl asked the human, who was now wrapped in a blanket and awaiting clothing. The human blonde Sunstreaker looked up at the Datsun, then away, muttering something under his breath that sounded similar to 'stupid Sides.' Prowl sighed and shook his head, massaging his optic ridge. Complaints were raised, and the SIC was having to deal with it.

"Alright, so, you would care to explain your actions?" the black and white mech asked.

The blond pouted and replied, "Lose a bet with Sides'." This didn't help and just caused Prowl to massage his temples some more, before calling in the red Lamborghini.

He would have thought that nothing bad could happen after the explosion. A false little hope. He had found out that Sunstreaker had been changed when Sideswipe had begun to complain about not being able to feel his brother. Then they had found the other Lamborghini, but now as a blonde-haired human. They had given him some clothing and released into the care of Sideswipe. Not the best move, at all. Prowl had thought nothing worst could happen.

Yeah, just a wonderful Monday.

After a little bit, the red Lamborghini had the gall to waltzed into the SIC part of the officers' hanger, grinning like a Cheshire Cat with a cute little secret. Sunstreaker noticed that little _smile_…and really wished to be a mech at that moment, just to sock that little SMILE off the other's faceplate.

"Sideswipe," Prowl said, arms crossed over his face and staring at the red Frontliner, "why did you…_bet_ with Sunstreaker to make him streak around the base, bare?" The red mech was still grinning.

"Because Prowl…we were playing a game and needed something to up the bets. So…'Streaker got streaking…" Sideswipe snorted at the joke, while Sunstreaker grumbled and hugged the blanket closer to this bare body.

Prowl sighed and shook his head, muttering, "You'll get cleaning duty for a week for that stunt, Sideswipe." A cry of outrage came from the mech Frontliner. He hadn't been the one that ran around naked.

Prowl shook his head again and commanded, "Sideswipe!" The Frontliner stopped complaining and stared madly at the SIC.

Then the Datsun sighed and said, "Go Sideswipe…" A few more grumbles can from the Lamborghini before his left the office area of the tactician.

Sunstreaker was grinning on the desk. HA, Sides' had gotten what he deserved. The blonde had thought he was off the hook.

He was wrong.

Prowl turned and glanced down at the blanket-covering human on his desk. "Sunstreaker, when Wheeljack manages to get a machine to change you back, you'll have a week of cleaning as well." A cry of outrage came from this once-Lamborghini as well. Prowl sighed and shook his head.

Why him. Why did he have to deal with streaking once-mech human?

Why did he have to deal with the Twins.

* * *

Okay…Prowl is an attention hog, I have now figured out. First, it was just the Twins…then he took over the last half of this. Gosh darnnit, go away Prowl!  
…no, you can stay. I like you! ^^

Anywho…um…suggestions? Send them in…I don't mind…

Ummm…

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	9. Get Well Soon

Well, I had to finish typing this or I would have lost it. No joke. Also, this includes a little OMAKE…since there was more I wanted to put, but didn't know how to include it.  
And on another note, this was suggested by **CRAZY little Dragon**. It was stuck in my head…and it follows the time-line of this fic. (though it really just random fics. honestly).

**Disclaimer**: idea was suggested by someone else. Transformers isn't own by me. Um…yeah, I just write the stuff…

* * *

He wasn't moping.

Because, of course, Sunstreaker never moped.

But this truly was irritable.

The still human blonde sneezed again, whole body jerking upwards and off the couch he had been resting down on. He groaned and bit in pain, chest hurting, and laid back down.

_Stupid human diseases…_ he thought disgustingly. Sunstreaker had managed to catch a cold. Nothing serious, reported both by Ratchet and the human medics, but the human-mech would have to lie down for a while.

Goody…

After laying back on the couch for a bit, Sunstreaker felt his eyelids grow heavy. He blinked a few times before his blue eyes were covered up.

_A Little Later…_

The blonde had, at first, dreamed/thought that he was hearing faint ringing. Till it got louder and louder, and, soon enough, the 'ringing' woke him up. It wasn't ringing what the human-mech was hearing. But a car horn. The blonde muttered some curses, both human and Cybertronian, as he got up, draping the blanket that had been on him over his shoulders and headed out of the human section.

There outside was his red twin.

"What…" he muttered while getting closer. The passenger door opened, the blonde taking the invitation and got in, door shutting by itself.

"Well, you seem like you're in the same mood as always…" Sideswipe's voice sounded inside of the car. The blonde human-mech curled up in the passenger seat, wrapping the blanket around him.

"Beh…human diseases suck."

A chuckle resonated through the car. There was then a pause between them, near awkward in feeling. Usually they could talk through bond. But now…

"What's new?" the blonde asked, feeling the car beginning to drive off.

"Nothing really. 'Jack's still busy on the machine to turn you back. Tracks and Blaster may or may not be coming around. Haven't got full word…"

Sunstreaker nodded, closing his eyes as his brother continued to drive around. Sleep was calling to him, pulling him into the realm of subconscious. But before he could fully let go into the dream world, a voice woke him up.

"Sunny. Sunshine, wake up."

Sunstreaker cracked his eyes open to soon notice another form in the car. It was a tanned-skinned, spiky red-head who looked near identical to him. Then the blonde noticed they were chilling coast side during the afternoon setting sun. The human-mech's eyebrows rose a bit, wondering why.

Sideswipe's holoform seemed to pick this up and chuckled, "Didn't want to make ya feel lonely." The tanned blonde's eyes closed, but a rare and genuine smile spread across his lips.

"I won't. Not when I have a twin like you, Sides'."

The spiky red-head chuckled, scanning to find that the other had finally nodded off. Call him worried, but Sideswipe was determined to stick by his twin till the end. Disease or War.

-**OMAKE**(Bonus scene)-

"Come on Sunstreaker. It'll make you feel better" the dark-haired female said to the pouting blonde curled up under the blankets on the couch.

"No" came from the crumpled mess of blankets. Mikaela then sighed, setting the steaming bowl of soup down on the coffee table. She then heading back towards the kitchen in the human section.

Inside, she sat down at the island located in the middle. Sam was already sitting around it, Simmons and Leo were up.

"Well, the Sunny Princess didn't want the soup?" the ex-Sector Seven agent asked, smirking a bit and getting himself some coffee from the coffee machine. Mikaela nodded and sighed again.

"Can't blame 'im, chica. Getting use to a new body must be _tough_…" Leo said from his spot around the island.

Sam then interjected, "Hey, give him a break. Ain't like this happens all the time…"

A voice then rung through the kitchen, "You know, I can still hear you." All four looked out the doorway and to the couch. The huddled mass hadn't moved from under the blankets.

The brunette young man sighed and apologized to the human-mech, "Sorry Sunstreaker…" There was a muffled 'Meh…' in reply. Mikaela sighed again, wondering what she could do to help, since the blonde seemed to be in such a foul mood.

Simmons then said, "Leave 'im be. Sunshine will get over it." There was a muffled growl from the blankets before the ex.-Sector Seven agent laughed and walked out. Mikaela and Sam still felt bad for the blonde, though Leo thought it still was a bit pitiful.

* * *

Well…Sunny like to be a 'po-po pitiful me' person during this chapter. Buuut…I can't blame him. Getting sick does suck.  
Next chapter will probably have regular Sunny back…but that doesn't me he and his twin are out of trouble.

Suggestions…

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	10. Medical Exams and Plans of Escape

This…is probably the longest chapter in 'Meet My Brother' and probably will stay that way. It took FOREVER! And thinking of it was a pain as well. School started as well, and I am drowning in a large project already and well…fanfic.s are going to be a bit of a challenge to do now.  
This was an idea given to me by **LiYaNa1995** …and her idea was 'Medical exams. Those two words can cause even Prime to run away. Everyone had done theirs and the twins are the last of it. Ratchet tracks them down and Sideswipe uses a LONG list of his ideas on how to escape the Hatchet. Cracks and mishaps happen when each and every one of them backfires and finally, Ratchet got them.'  
…well…it is not as happy as I tried to do…ended up more…well, not so happy.

**Disclaimer**: well…the thing I called a brain wasn't as helpful as I wanted…and TFs aren't mind…the idea was suggested…yeah…

* * *

"SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE!"

The yell of those two names and who the yeller was, startled all through Diego Garcia. Those walking through the halls had to moved out the wall as the tall form of the yellow Rescue Hummer stalked by, welding a large wrench. All who saw him, wondered what the Lamborghini Twins did to upset the CMO.

Though…the Autobots knew, and all winced at the fact why. That fact made most fearsome warriors like Ironhide cringe in thought and make Prime run away. Not even Jazz's abilities could keep him safe, or Prowl's position as SIC could stop what Ratchet was doing.

Medical exams.

No one liked them…not really. Because, most thought they were fine. WRONG ANSWER. RATCHET would deem HIMSELF whether a mech or femme was alright. No one else. And if you decided to back-talk or escape…you were in a world of hurt and trouble.

Just like the Twins were at this moment. They were late for their check-up, putting them on Ratchet's list to hunt down. The top of the list. And that meant, to escape for the Hatchet, they would need all the tricks in the book to escape without a scratch or dent from the CMO.

Let the games begin.

~-~**Twins vs. Ratchet**~-~

The Twins had knew they were in trouble the moment they came out of recharge, awake and alert. Both Lamborghinis knew what today was. The day that was the bane of all Autobots.

Medical Exam Day.

Ratchet's favorite day, the Twins most hated day. Sunstreaker now had something to fear, he had been turned back to his original self a week ago so that the exams now included him. So now, as they quickly grabbed a few objects from the inside of their room and ran out and down the hall, they would need every trick in the book and every plan of escape that they had to not get caught.

The game was on!

_Little While Later…_

Sam and Mikaela were both sitting on the couch in the human area of one of the hangers, watching a new movie that they had bought. The base was nice and quiet, allowing the said watching of the movie to be done in peace. But that peace and quiet began to raise a quiet suspicion. It had never been that quiet before. So, what was going on?

The door to the warehouse opened, and the young male looked over and saw Bumblebee walk in. He then decided to ask his guardian about it.

"Hey 'Bee!" he called out, gaining the attention of the said mech. The Scout wandered over to the platform and stopped, wondering what his charge wanted to know. "It's been quiet…a little too quiet…" Bumblebee paused a bit and realized that it was true, even by Autobot standards. It was never 'too quiet.'

Mikaela then turned to the other human and shook her head, "Oh Sam, don't be such a worry-"

"Well, the Twins are hiding…that's probably why it is quiet," Bumblebee replied the young male, making the two humans look over at the Camaro, wondering just what he had meant. Twins…were in hiding? What had they done…or better yet…

"Chevy or Lamborghini?" Sam asked, though usually 'Twins' referred, if at all, to-

"Lamborghini."

Ah, so now a few pieces were falling into place now. The Twins –the Twin Terrors– had done something. Both humans, and anyone else for that matter, would have put money on either Prowl or Ratchet. Prowl seem to be in a good mode when they arrived, though…there was a strange aura around most of the Autobots when they had arrived as well. Like…something bad had happened, but nothing serious like a death or seriously wounded.

So, what was wrong NOW?

"Why are they hiding?" the brunette young woman asked, eyebrow rising. Sam nodded along with her, muttering a 'probably got in trouble' under his breath. She shot him a look, though her own mind said that it was a possibility, but she rather not say they were in trouble just yet.

"Well…" Bumblebee began, shifting a bit on his pedes, before continuing on, "they are hiding from Ratchet because he is doing his annual medical exams." The two humans looked at each other and then to the yellow Scout, confusion written on both their faces.

"Medical exams? They are afraid of medical exams?" Sam asked, wondering why though. Then remembered WHO was giving the exams. Ratchet wasn't known for having great bedside manners, even the humans knew that. But…was he really that bad?

Bumblebee nodded, before another yell out of the names 'SUNSTREAKER, SIDESWIPE!' rang out. Sam and Mikaela both winced, feeling bad for the Twins as they were being hunted. They even wondered if the Twins had a plan of escape.

Well, they didn't know that the Lamborghini Twins did have a plan…plans actually. Over the millennias, they had managed to formula different plans…now to test them on Ratchet and on Earth.

~-~**Twins vs. Ratchet**~-~

In one of the many warehouse on Diego Garcia filled with junk and old boxes that once held this or that, two shiny sport-cars waited in the back, hiding in the shadows. Both were shaking on their axles from the occasional roars that they heard.

/This was SO much easier back at the base in Iacon…we had the vents to hide in…/ Sideswipe muttered across the bond to his twin. The golden Lamborghini rumbled a bit in agreement. It had been easier, hiding from the Hatchet…and now they would knew to use all their plans to get away from the CMO.

They soon heard loud footsteps outside of the warehouse, the two Lamborghinis backing up a bit more but trying not to make any more noise than they had to. This form stopped in front of the warehouse, a silence stretched after that.

/Should we move?/ Sunstreaker asked his twin through the bond, wondering what the plan of action was. …and who was outside? Was it the Hatchet?

/Let's wait and see…/ the red Lamborghini replied back, then they both listened as the door opened up and revealed Jolt, who scanned the inside. Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker wondered if the medic-in-training was on their side or Ratchet's.

"Sideswipe…Sunstreaker…are you in here?" the blue mech asked out, helm picking inside and blue optics scanning the dark and cluttered warehouse. The two Lamborghinis were still well-hidden in the dark, so they would wait a bit…just to see or listen if the mech would say anything else. "I just want to help you two…"

/Should we trust him?/ Sunstreaker questioned, both still watching and wondering if that was the truth. The red Lamborghini shrugged up and down on his axles, then inched closer, deciding whether if he should. Then another sound of someone coming stopped them both.

"I don't think they are in there…" they heard Jolt say to the one that walked up but just couldn't see. Who could he be talking to?

There was a growl before both Lamborghinis heard, "They are here somewhere…I'M going to find them!" Sideswipe backed up and closer to his twin, shaking a bit. Sunstreaker was shaking a bit as well.

It was Ratchet outside.

There was a pause, where Jolt had backed out and nodded his helm, and then the two forms walked away, grumbles was heard from the CMO. So, now the Twins realized that some might not be on their side.

The challenge was beginning to heat up now.

~-~**Twins vs. Ratchet**~-~

Carefully, the two sleek but a bit bulky forms slipped through the dark warehouses and buildings of the island base of Diego Garcia with the moon as their only light in the darkness. It shimmered off their red and yellow paint, but their movements nearly prevented really anyone to see them. They thank Primus silently that Red Alert still hadn't arrived, or this would have been a bit much harder since the paranoid S.D. would surely be on Ratchet's side of this small battle.

Soon, the two Frontliners stopped and rested, in the shadows, their backs against the outside wall of one warehouse where no sane person or bot would dare be in a twenty foot radius of.

Wheeljack's make-shift lab.

/This is SUCIDE, Sideswipe!/ Sunstreaker sent to his twin, looking over to the other who was peeking around the corner to see if anyone or anybot was coming. The dark base was clear…for now.

/Yeah…but do we have any other choice, Sunny?/ Sideswipe sent back, optics still scanning the area. The yellow Frontliner grumbled a bit through the link, but couldn't help but to agree. They had lasted one day of hunting, they just had to continued and survived the Hatchet's wrath.

/Alright, let's move…/ the red mech finally said, slipping around the corner with his twin following just behind him as both crept closer to the cracked opening of the warehouse/lab. They peeped inside, red Lamborghini grinning a bit as the target was sighted inside.

Wheeljack was currently bent over a workbench, servos covered in grease and other oils, and optics trained on a metal object that he continued to tinker with. It seemed all his attention was on that one object.

Perfect.

/Alright…what is the plan, Sides'?/

Then plan, it was simple enough. What did Wheeljack do quite often that near ALWAYS dragged Ratchet's attention away from whatever he was doing? Explosions. Every time that the Engineer did explode and/or make something explode, the CMO was on his case.

That was what the Twins were hoping for.

Slowly, Sideswipe nudged the door open, but soon caused a quick screeching sound, causing to actually make the head-finned mech look over at the entrance and see nothing there. The two Lamborghinis had soon hid away from the opening, hoping Wheeljack wouldn't come look. And like that, he didn't and went back to his work, causing the Twins to sigh in relief.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both looked inside again, watching as the Engineer went back to whatever he was working. The two Lamborghinis looked to each other, then nodded. The red Frontliner soon pulled out a small object from sub-space and pushed a button. The object began ticking and was tossed inside of the warehouse while the two mechs hurried away as a few seconds passed, and there was a small BOOM!

That would keep Ratchet off till the next day or so.

~-~**Twins vs. Ratchet**~-~

"An' why exactly should Ah help ya two wit' excapin' tha Hatchet?" the silver saboteur asked, arms crossed over his chasis and shifted from pede to pede. Every few times, he would glance around, as did the two Lamborghinis he was talking with. They were only standing in the shadows between two warehouse, not really the best hiding spot.

"Please Jazz…we are running out of places to hide and plans to use…we need your help!" pleaded the red mech, his twin nodding in agreement. And they were running out of ideas.

After the incident with Wheeljack, Ratchet had caught on immediately to what the Twins had done. And so, while the CMO was fixing the Engineer, he had sent Jolt and Ironhide on a mech-hunt to find them. Ironhide was only going because the Lamborghinis Twins had put glitter and paint inside of his canon for the last time. The Twins had used nearly all their plans, but soon found out that a few mechs –namely the Chevy Twins and Prowl– would report if they saw them. And the humans were scared, regardless of the fact that Optimus said that they would not be harmed, of Ratchet's wrath and would blab if they saw them.

Jazz hummed a bit in thought, switching to the other pede to lean on, and muttered, "Yeah…but if Ah help ya two…Ah get mah aft handed ta meh." The Lamborghinis shared a glance with each other, emotions flickering over their twin bond. They really needed to convince the other to be on their side AND to help them. NOW.

Finally Sunstreaker turned back and pleaded, "Come on Jazz…we'll owe you one." The saboteur hummed a bit, thinking over that. They would, and he would make sure they remembered that. But as for what…

"Alright, Ah'll help ya both. BUT…ya two will owe meh big time!" Jazz grumbled, the twins grinning and nodding before they hurried away. The silver mech sighed before glancing to the other that walked up, nearly perfectly quiet.

"Are you really going to help them, Jazz?" the black and white tactician asked, stopping at the other's side. The saboteur shrugged slightly, wondering the same. If he did, Ratchet would NEVER let him live it down…but if he didn't…

Jazz sighed and muttered, "This sucks…" The silver mech then turned and walked out of the dark alleyway, knowing what he had to do. Prowl watched, then sighed and walked out of the alley way as well. Well, this was going to be fun to explain to those who would be hearing screams shortly.

_A While Later…_

It was the beginning of the early morning lights of the next day on the Autobot/N.E.S.T. base. Most humans and bots woke up relatively in a good mood, nothing seemed wrong. No signs of Decepticons and/or annoying human liaisons. Everything seemed fine.

That was until the frighten cries came from the Med Bay.

All knew what that had meant, the officers in their offices wincing…especially Jazz. He had helped the twins…a little. Enough to help, not a lot to count. And besides, Ratchet was pressuring the officers as well.

"Well, at least now Ratch' will calm down…" Ironhide muttered to the other three mechs as they stood in the officer building. The others nodded in agreement, though they didn't look happy about that.

The cries continued on as Ratchet continued with the medical exams.

* * *

Um…next chapter is to be decided later. I haven't fully looked to see what I'll choose.

Suggestions and ideas are still welcomed!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
